Khayalan
by Betelgeuse Bellatrix
Summary: Apa kau hanya khayalanku semata?/Hanya kau yang bisa kulihat/Kau hanya khayalanku semata, Naruto?/ Apa aku cantik, Naruto?/NaruToph/Gaje/Summary jelek, maaf
KHAYALAN

By

Betelgeuse Bellatrix

Warn: Crossover, OOC, miss type, EYD kacau, Oneshoot

Pair: Naruto(Naruto) x Toph(Avatar: The last Air Bender)

Disclaimer:

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Avatar: The Last Air Bender: Michael Dante Di Martino & Bryan Konietzko

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T JUDGE

XXXXXX

"Kita lihat apa kau bisa menandingi kemampuan air ku Toph! Hyaaaa….." Katara mengatakan dengan sangat yakin sambil mengerakan kristal es yang telah ia bentuk kearah Toph. Toph yang tak mau mengambil resiko segera mengerakkan tanah membentuk benteng yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Kau curang Toph…" Katara mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melepaskan kristal yang tadi hendak dilemparkannya.

"Aku kan tidak tau darimana arahmu akan menyerang, Katara. Bisa saja kau didepanku namun kau menyerangku dari belakang. Aku kan TIDAK BISA MELIHAT jurusmu Katara." Toph berkata ketus seperti biasa dan menekankan intonasinya pada kata 'tidak bisa melihat'.

"Maaf Toph, sudahlah, aku cukup lelah" Katara langsung merebahkan diri di rumput.

"Tapi tidak terlalu seru, dimana si kaki kecil dan si penggerutu itu?" Toph juga mengikuti Katara dan berbaring disebelahnya.

"Entahlah, mereka mungkin sedang membaca buku yang ramai dibicarakan akhir-akhir ini"

"Cih, membaca? Yang benar saja. Lagipula buku apa? Kenapa aku tidak tau?" Toph mengambil sehelai rumput disampingnya dan menjadikannya seperti permen yang ia kunyah di mulutnya.

"Yah, kau kan tidak suka dengan buku Toph, lagipula itu bukan buku, namanya apa ya? Namanya itu, emmm…."

"Manga" seseorang memotong ucapan Katara.

"Ah, Raja Api Zuko!" Toph menyahut dengan nada mengejek. Zuko hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Ia kemudian duduk di samping Toph.

"Itu satu-satunya buku yang tersisa dari reruntuhan perpustakaan tua di padang pasir yang dulu sempat kalian temukan. Dan sekarang, itu menjadi popular dan diperbanyak." Zuko bercerita sambil menatap danau didepannya.

"Hah, aku benci buku." Toph membuang sembarangan rumput yang dihisapnya tadi. Yang hanya dibalas tatapan jijik dari Zuko.

"Aku juga tak terlalu suka, isinya hanya berperang dengan jurus-jurus aneh yang tidak nyata" Katara mengubah posisi berbaringnya dan duduk seperti Zuko.

"Oi Aang….. Aku belum membaca! Kemarikan!"

Suara berisik Sokka menbuat ketiga orang tadi berdiri. Mereka melihat Sokka yang mengejar Aang sambil berlari kearah mereka. Aang yang membawa sesuatu seperti buku hanya tertawa mengejek. Dan Sokka yang kesal meningkatkan kecepatan larinya dan menubruk Aang. Aang yang panik segera melempar buku itu, dan buku itu mengarah ke….

"Toph! Tangkap bukunya!" Aang berteriak.

"E-eh…" Toph yang panik mencoba menggapai-gapai sesuatu diatasnya.

 **BYUR**

Keadaan menjadi hening. Katara dan Zuko hanya melongo, tak beda dengan dua orang yang saling tumpang tindih itu. Sementara Toph masih di posisinya yang sedang menggapai udara.

"Apa kau tidak lihat? Tepat diatas mu Toph! Tepat sekali!" Sokka yang pertama sadar segera mengomel seperti biasa.

"I-itu kan yang asli Toph….." Aang hanya memandang kosong danau yang sudah menjadi peristirahatan sang buku.

"Yah, maaf" Toph hanya bicara acuh seperti biasa.

"P-padahal itu sangat spesial, apa kau tak melihat, padahal tepat diatasmu, kau menghancurkan kebahagiaanku" Sokka mulai mendramatisir keadaan tanpa tau akibat yang akan timbul.

"Iya! Aku kan memang buta! Tidak bisa melihat!" Toph menghentakan kakinya kesal.

 **BYUR**

Dua orang yang meratapi nasib di tepi kolam tadi tercebur karena ulah Toph. Dan sang pelaku hanya pergi berlari entah kemana. Sokka dan Aang hanya berteriak minta tolong, terutama Sokka yang sangat panik karena ia memang tak bisa berenang.

"Hah, kalian bodoh sekali!" Katara berlari mengejar Toph tanpa menghiraukan sang kakak dan kekasihnya yang minta tolong. Zuko pun hanya angkat bahu tidak perduli dan melenggang pergi.

"Oi Zuko! Tolong kami!" Aang mulai merajuk.

"Yang mulia raja api, tolong aku saja, aku tidak bisa berenang. Aku akan mengabdi padamu…" Sokka mengeluarkan mulut manisnya membujuk sang raja api muda. Namun Zuko tidak peduli dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

.

Di tengah terangnya rembulan yang terpancar dari air terjun membiaskan sedikit warna dan membentuk lengkungan pelangi yang indah yang bisa menaikan lengkungan bibir tiap orang yang melihatnya. Namun berbeda dengan gadis yang hanya memandang kosong sang pelangi. Ia tak tersenyum, ia hanya melemparkan batu-batu kecil dengan tangannya kearah dasar air terjun yang menimbulkan suara kecipak yang indah.

"Keluar kaki kecil, aku tau kau disana." Sang gadis tetap mengeratkan pelukannya pada dua pasang kaki yang ia tekuk didepannya.

"Maaf, ehehehe…." Aang keluar dari balik pohon tempatnya bersembunyi sambil tertawa garing. Ia menghampiri Toph dan duduk bersamanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan kaki kecil?" Toph menyahut dengan nada ketus.

"Maaf untuk yang tadi Toph, kami tak bermaksud mengejekmu" nada bicara Aang terdengar lebih serius kali ini. Namun hal itu dibalas dengan pukulan keras di bahu Aang. Dan Toph hanya tertawa mengejek.

"Ya ya ya, tuan Avatar. Kau seperti orang tua yang berbau tanah"

"Aku kan memang tua, tak perlu diperjelas. Tetapi aku masih imut seperti anak berumur 6 tahun." Aang berusaha mengelak dari ejekan Toph dengan bersungut-sungut.

"Hah, terserah. Lagipula aku tidak marah, aku kan memang buta." Suara Toph tiba-tiba menjadi sendu.

"Kau mungkin berbeda dengan kami Toph. Kau tidak bisa melihat apa yang kami lihat, tapi kami juga tidak bisa melihat apa yang kau lihat. Penglihatanmu mungkin lebih bagus daripada penglihatan kami" Aang menasehati Toph dengan nada khas orang tua.

"Ya, mungkin" Toph hanya mengangguk tidak peduli.

"Oh ya, bukunya tidak apa-apa kok. Aku sudah mengeringkannya. Buku ini terkutuk, kau tahu?" Aang mengeluarkan bukunya dan menaruhnya didepan Toph.

"Cih, aku tidak percaya yang namanya kutukan" Toph membuang muka.

"Orang bilang, buku ini akan mengeluarkan keajaiban jika disentuh oleh orang memiliki penglihatan yang murni. Aku tidak tau apa maksudnya" Aang bicara dengan nada penasaran dalam mode berfikir wajah konyolnya.

Tidak ada yang bicara setelahnya. Keadaan ini seperti bukan keadaan yang jika Aang dan Toph berada pada ruang yang sama. Namun keduanya lebih memilih diam. Akhirnya Aang yang merasa mengantuk lebih memilih pergi ke kedai the paman Iroh yang hanya berjarak 100 m dari air terjun.

"Oi, kau meninggalkan buku mu Aang! Aang? Cepat sekali dia pergi, aku sudah tidak merasakan kaki kecilnya lagi, dia pasti terbang! Cih!" Toph membuang ludahnya asal.

Toph memandang buku dihadapannya itu, yah, meski ia tak melihat, ia bisa merasakannya. Apa-apaan mereka itu. Buku terkutuk? Yang benar saja, ini pasti hanya siasat penerbitnya. Toph pun meraih buku itu, berniat membuangnya. Namun saat ia memegangnya, Tiba-tiba matanya menjadi sakit, seperti ada cahaya yang sangat terang merasuk ke matanya. Toph menjerit ketakutan. Teman-temannya yang mendengar suara Toph menjerit datang menghampiri Toph.

* * *

"Kyaaaaa…" Toph berteriak sambil memegangi kedua matanya. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada yang membekap mulutnya.

"Lepaskahmm" Toph mencoba memberontak namun bekapan itu semakin kencang.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu jika kau berhenti berteriak, dattebayou!" sosok itu terus memegangi Toph yang memberontak. Toph pun mengangguk dan diikuti senyum lebar sosok itu.

"Terima kahwaaaa" Sosok itu tiba-tiba terlempar keatas air terjun. Seperti ada batu keras yang mendorongnya.

"Cih, kalau kau melepaskan tangan dan kaki pengendali tanah, tentu saja kau akan kalah, dasar bodoh" Toph tersenyum angkuh sambil melipat tangannya.

"Ada apa Toph? Apa ada yang melukaimu? Hyah, hyah" Sokka berlari kearah Toph sambil mengibas-ngibaskan bumerangnya. Dibelakang Sokka juga ikut berlari Katara, Zuko, paman Iroh yang terengah-engah dan Aang yang terbang dengan tongkatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya kecoa" Toph mengatakannya dengan nada santai, membuat semua orang menganga tak percaya.

"Ah, aku pikir apa! Kau takut kecoa juga rupanya! Itu kan hanya sepele, ayo kita kembali" Sokka tiba-tiba berbalik arah dengan terburu-buru.

"Bukannya kau juga takut kecoa?" Katara menatap datar punggung kakaknya yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu.

"Aku pikir kau diserang Toph, ayo, didalam lebih hangat tanpa kecoa" Paman Iroh menawarkan dengan nada ramahnya.

"Ah, aku akan menyusul" Toph mengibas-ibaskan tangannya untuk mengusir teman-temannya.

"Baiklah" Aang menjawab dan menyusul Sokka, begitu juga yang lainnya.

* * *

"Jadi kau siapa? Tunjukkan dirimu Bodoh!" Toph menunjuk-nunjuk pohon dimana sosok tadi bersembunyi saat teman-teman Toph datang.

"Maaf, aku juga kaget ttebayou!" sosok berambut kuning itu hanya mengulas senyum lima jarinya.

"Senyum mu lebar seka eh….." Toph tiba-tiba mengentikan argumennya, Ia kemudian menatap kesekeliling, gelap. Ia kembali menatap sosok itu, kemudian kesekitarnya lagi.

Sosok itu kebingungan melihat gadis didepannya hanya memutar kepalanya menatap sekeliling dan sesekali menggosok matanya ketika pandangan gadis itu tertuju kearahnya. Sosok itu kesal, ia ditatap bak hantu oleh gadis itu. Sosok itu jengkel dan melangkah kearah sang gadis yang masih memutar kepalanya kekanan-kekiri. Ia mengibas-ibaskan tangannya kearah wajah Toph.

"Hoi, gadis aneh!"

"Kyaaa…." Toph menghentakan kakinya ketanah dan muncul gundukan tanah dibawah sosok misterius itu. Sosok itu kembali terlempar namun kali ini kea rah dasar air terjun. Dan Toph kembali terkejut.

"K-kau berdiri diatas air?" Toph kaget dan menutup mulutnya.

"He, kenapa kau terkejut? Kau juga bisa kan, aku lihat jurusmu elemen tanah mu cukup baik" Sosok itu menggaruk tengkuknya dengan wajah bodoh.

"Tunggu! Jurus? Eh, kenapa aku hanya bisa melihatmu? A-apa kau hantu?" Toph masih terkejut dan menunjuk sosok itu dengan gemetar.

"Aku bukan hantu! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto 'ttebayou! Calon hokage masa depan!" Sosok yang bernama Naruto itu menepuk dadanya dengan bangga.

"Uzumaki Naruto 'ttebayou? Nama mu aneh" Toph entah kenapa merasa lebih sedikit lebih tenang.

"Gyahhh…. Bukan gadis berotot!" Naruto menunjuk Toph dengan marah.

"Apa? Kau minta dihajar?" Toph merasa diejek memasang kuda-kuda khas pengendali bumi.

"E-eh, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu" Naruto mengibaskan tangannya dengan wajah ketakutan

" _Dia menakutkan sekali, bahkan lebih mengerikan dari Sakura"_ batin Naruto

"Lalu apa?" Toph menurunkan kuda-kudanya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, panggil aku Naruto saja" Naruto tersenyum lebar pada Toph.

"Oh, aku Toph Bei Fong, panggil Toph saja" Toph menjawab dengan nada acuh. Namun seketika wajahnya kembali pucat dan ia gemetar.

"K-kenapa aku hanya bisa melihatmu? Ada apa denganku?" Toph kalut dan memegangi kepalanya. Toph sangat takut sungguh. Padahal ia tak minta bisa melihat, tapi kenapa ia bisa melihat sekarang. Dan parahnya ia hanya bisa melihat orang ini dan yang diinjaknya saja. Demi bulu Apa yang halus, ia tak memintanya.

"Hei, apa maksudmu?" Naruto tiba-tiba merasa bersimpati pada Toph. Ia melangkah maju dan tiba-tiba memeluk Toph.

Toph yang merasa ada yang memeluknya menjadi semakin resah. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba menangis. Ia bukanlah gadis yang mudah menangis, ia hanya pernah menangis 2 kali seumur hidupnya, ya seingatnya sih. Tapi benar, ia pernah menangis saat di padang pasir mencari perpustakaan sialan yang membuatnya hampir kehilangan Appa dan teman-temannya. Yang kedua saat ia bertemu kembali dengan sang ibu. Tapi kali ini, ia tak tau menangis untuk siapa dan karena apa. Bersama dengan laki-laki ini membuatnya ingin menumpahkan air matanya.

Naruto yang merasa tangisan Toph makin menjadi mengeratkan pelukannya. Entah kenapa ia melakukan itu, ia tak tahu. Padahal ia baru beberapa menit bertemu dengan gadis ini, tapi entah kenapa gadis ini membuatnya merasa ingin menjadi pelindungnya. Ia tak berniat menenangkan Toph, ia jujur hanya ingin menemaninya menangis, hanya itu.

* * *

"J-jadi kau buta?" Naruto tampak terkejut saat mengatakannya.

"Iya! Kenapa? Apa kau ingin mengatai aku lemah dan hanya bisa dilindungi?" Toph menggeram dan mengepalkan tangannya dihadapan Naruto.

"E-eh, tidak! Aku hanya terkejut, karena tadi kau bisa melihat teman-temanmu yang datang?"

"Oh, itu karena aku melihat dengan kakiku" Toph menunjukan telapak kakinya tepat dihadapan wajah Naruto.

"Kau tidak wanita sekali!" Naruto menggerutu dan mencoba mendorong kaki Toph menjauhi wajahnya.

"Hah, tapi aku benar-benar ketakutan karena aku hanya melihatmu, dan tak melihat apapun selain kau!" Toph lagi-lagi menggosok matanya.

"Eh, aku juga tidak tau, bahkan aku tak tau ada dimana ini" Naruto menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk kanannya.

"Disini dingin, kau mau ikut ke kedai teh atau tetap disini?" Toph berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya.

"E-eh, t-tunggu!"

* * *

 **KRIETT**

"Oh, selamat datang Toph!" Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, dan paman Iroh menyambut Toph yang baru saja masuk dari pintu. Toph tiba-tiba berhenti dan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Hanya itu? Apa kalian tidak bertanya siapa yang aku bawa?"

"Oh, siapa yang kau bawa Toph? Tikus tanah lagi?" Sokka menyahut sekenanya sambil berebut kacang dengan Momo.

"Apa maksudmu Toph? Aku tidak melihat kau membawa orang?" Paman Iroh bertanya.

"Apa kalian tak melihatnya? Dia sangat jelas! Apa kalian tak lihat?" Toph menunjuk Naruto yang berdiri disebelahnya dengan emosi. Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum bodoh dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Errr…. A-aku ras kau butuh tidur Toph, hehehehe. A-aku ke kamar dulu" Sokka tiba-tiba berbalik dengan wajah pucat dan segera berlari.

"Mungkin itu hanya halusinasimu saja Toph" Katara mengatakan dengan nada lembut.

"Aku tidak berkhayal! Hanya dia yang aku lihat! Rambutnya berwarna.. errrr… berwarna…"

"Ya, aku percaya padamu Toph. Kemampuanmu unik, aku kan pernah bilang, bahwa mungkin yang dapat kau lihat tak dapat kami lihat." Aang memotong perkataan Toph dengan memegang kedua bahunya. Teman-temannya yang lain menyetujui perkataan Aang dengan menganggukan kepala.

"Tapi ada baiknya kau tidur Toph" Zuko menyarankan.

"Aku tidak berkhayal!" Toph berlari menuju kamarnya yang tentu saja diikuti Naruto. Toph membanting keras pintu kamarnya tepat didepan wajah Naruto.

"Hah, Toph aku rasa berkhayal, dia kan buta mana bisa melihat" Zuko menyampaikan argumennya.

"Aku rasa aku percaya pada Toph, keponakanku" Paman Iroh menjawab dengan nada bijaksananya sambil menyesap tehnya.

"Kenapa?" Katara bertanya.

"Karena orang yang suka dengan teh, tak mungkin berbohong" Semua hanya menganga dengan jawaban dari sang pensiunan jendral.

* * *

"Padahal aku tidak berkhayal, bahkan aku masih bisa mendengarnya memanggilku" Toph menekuk lututnya diatas tempat tidurnya. Rintihan pelan terdengar dan semakin menipis tiap detiknya, kemudian tergantikan dengkuran halus dari sang tuan putri keluarga Bei Fong.

* * *

"Aku tidak percaya kau masih disini! Kau benar-benar nyata, bahkan setelah aku bangun tidur! Kau mengerikan!" Toph masih menggerutu dengan semangat ditengah jalan tanpa perduli orang lain yang menatapnya aneh. Bagaimana tidak, ia terlihat menggerutu sendiri ditengah jalan yang padat sembari mengibaskan, sesekali mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat emosi. Mereka berfikir sang pengendali bumi dan besi ini sudah gila.

Tapi Toph seperti ini tanpa alasan. Ia kira dengan tidur, khayalan yang dikatakan Sokka akan menghilang. Namun begitu ia bangun dan membuka pintu, ia terkejut dan hampir pingsan melihat sang khayalan masih ada. Toph berfikir untuk tidak menghiraukannya, namun si khayalan tetap ada di sisinya hingga saat ini, saat Toph memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar Ba Sing Se.

"Apa kau tak mengharapkanku? Aku juga ingin pergi, tapi aku tak tau dimana ini" Naruto menunduk sedih dibelakang Toph yang menggerutu dengan semangat. Toph yang mendengar nada sedih dari Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto dan membuang nafasnya denganj kasar.

"Hei, maaf, aku juga bingung, aku sendiri frustasi dengan keberadaanmu yang hanya bisa kulihat" Sang gadis pengendali bumi melembutkan suaranya seperti saat ia berbicara dengan ibunya. Mereka berdua menghentikan langkahnya.

"Entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba disini, seingatku aku masih berada di gunung Myoubokuzan untuk berlatih, dan tiba-tiba ada cahaya putih yang menghisapku, kemudian kau muncul dihadapanku dan berteriak" cerita Naruto panjang lebar.

"Apa kau keluar dari buku? Apa kutukan itu benar?" Toph menerawang keatas.

"Buku? Aku tidak keluar dari buku 'ttebayou!" Naruto menyangkal.

"Ya,ya terserah" Toph hanya menanggapi Naruto acuh.

"Hei Toph! Itu apa?" Naruto menunjuk keramaian dengan orang-orang yang membawa patung anak kecil botak yang sepertinya Naruto kenal. Iring-iringan itu juga membawa makanan dan obor, mereka bernyanyi bersama anak-anak kecil, Banyak yang berkostum aneh dan berwarna-warni. Terlihat menyenangkan.

"Mana kutahu? Aku tak tau maksudmu.;" Toph mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"Oh, ayolah, kita kesana bagaimana? Kita ikut para rombongan itu!" Naruto menarik tangan Toph dengan semangat. Namun tiba-tiba Toph menepisnya.

"Kau sudah gila! Aku akan mati disana! Terlalu banyak orang!"

"He, kenapa?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya.

"A-aku akan kebingungan, dan kemudian akan tersesat. Di saat seperti inilah yang membuatku takut" Toph bicara pelan dengan kepala yang menunduk. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada tangan yang menariknya. Toph mendongak dan untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan jantungnya berdegup cepat, suhu tubuhnya naik, dan otaknya seperti berhenti sesaat.

"Aku akan menjagamu!" Naruto melemparkan senyumnya pada Toph yang masih terpaku. Ia menarik tangan Toph dengan lembut. Dan anehnya, Toph hanya diam tanpa memberontak dan jika dilihat lebih dekat ada warna merah samar di pipi putih pualam yang sedikit kotor itu. Namun orang-orang tak akan melihat hal ini karena yang mereka lihat hanya Toph yang berjalan melamun dengan salah satu tangan yang kedepan.

Ternyata keramaian ini adalah festival menghormati avatar, meski Aang tetap menolak namun para warga tetap bersikukuh untuk adanya festival ini. Mungkin Aang agak sedikit trauma dengan festival di pulau Kyoshi dulu, namun festival kali ini berbeda. Tak ada acara pemanggangan avatar atau makanan yang tidak direbus dan tidak digoreng yang menjijikan itu, ini hanya festival yang berbalut kebahagiaan. Mereka akan bernyanyi gembira bersama dengan gadis-gadis kecil yang berdandan sangat cantik bak putri raja. Anak laki-laki juga akan memakai kostum layaknya avatar atau bahkan sang raja api. Para wanita akan membawa makanan manis yang sangat enak untuk dimakan. Dan para pria dewasa akan membawa miniatur sang avatar mengelilingi desa. Semua gembira bahkan untuk seorang Toph Bei Fong.

Toph terus menatap Naruto yang bernyanyi gembira ditengah banyak orang yang tak Toph tau, meski Naruto tak tau lagu apa yang dinyanyikan, ia tetap bernyanyi dengan asal. Naruto juga tak perduli jika tak ada yang melihatnya, ia hanya ingin tertawa dan melihat Toph tertawa. Toph yang sejak kecil hanya mengenal hitam dan gelap terpukau dengan keindahan yang disajikan sang sosok yang masih ia anggap khayalan. Apa itu yang disebut senyum? Apa itu warna? Apa sebutan untuk warna rambut Naruto? Lalu apa bentuk manusia selalu setampan ini? Ah, apa ini yang disebut tampan? Banyak pertanyaan di pikiran Toph yang tak terjawab. Tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing, ia sekarang hanya ingin menatap Naruto, sang khayalannya.

"Ayo kakak!" Toph merasa seseorang menariknya, sepertinya anak-anak. Toph diarahkan kea rah keramaian yang tiba-tiba membuatnya pusing dan ingin pingsan. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, Naruto menggengam tangan Toph dan tersenyum. Toph merasa lega, entah kenapa sekarang ia beruntung ada yang mau menganggapnya benda rapuh. Toph membalas senyum Naruto dan kemudian ikut bergerak dan bernyanyi bersama keramaian dengan tangan yang tetap bertautan.

* * *

"Ayo cobalah Toph!" Naruto terus membujuk Toph untuk bermain sebuah permainan di festival.

"Aku tidak mau!" Toph merengut dan membuang muka. Bagaimana ia mau, semengerikannya Toph, tidak sampai begini juga. Ini permainan pria yang berotot. Bayangkan, kalian harus memukul palu itu ke papan lebar dan melihat apakah parameternya naik setinggi apa. Semakin tinggi parameternya, maka semakin kuat kekuatan otot kalian. Dan Toph yang seorang putri bangsawan keluarga Bei Fong harus memainkannya? Yang benar saja!

"Ayolah, hadiahnya ramen instan!" Naruto masih bersikeras membujuk.

"Apa itu ramen? Aku ini perempuan Naruto! Aku tidak mau!" Toph tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya.

"Ayolah….." Naruto tiba-tiba membesarkan matanya dan memelaskan wajahnya. Toph yang tak pernah melihat hal seperti itu langsung luluh dan melakukan permintaan Naruto. Tanpa disangka kekuatan Toph sangat luar biasa hingga parameternya mencapai maksimal, dan hadiah mi cup instan persediaan sebulan berhasil ia dapatkan.

"Kyaaaa….. Terima Kasih Toph!" Naruto yang terlalu gembira memeluk Toph dengan sangat erat bahkan tanpa sadar berteriak seperti perempuan. Hal ini membuat Toph merasakan jantungnya yang menggila lagi, ini membuatnya sesak, namun juga nyaman. Perasaan ini membuatnya tanpa sadar menaikkan garis bibirnya dan membalas pelukan sang khayalan. Toph tak perduli lagi apakah Naruto hanya khyalannya atau nyata. Baginya Naruto adalah seseorang yang terlihat di matanya, satu-satunya cahaya di matanya.

Toph tak menghiraukan bisikan orang yang ketakutan saat melihatnya tertawa sendiri atau bicara sendiri. Yah, anjing mengonggong kafilah berlalu. Yang terpenting dirinya nyaman, cukup itu. Meski ia juga bingung kenapa mereka tak melihat es krim melayang karena digenggam Naruto, ah, sudahlah, ia tak perduli lagi. Sepanjang hari ini ia sangat bahagia, ia bisa tertawa puas dengan lepas hanya karena tingkah atau ocehan Naruto. Ia bahkan tertawa terbahak-bahak saat ia melihat Naruto membantu anak kecil untuk mendapatkan ikan dengan apa tadi? Toph lupa, ah, Rasengan! Iya Rasengan! Jurus Naruto yang menurut Toph aneh. Dan setelah lelah berjalan, mereka duduk di sebuah bukit di pinggir kota. Toph merebahkan diri atas rumput sambil memakan manisan yang dia beli di festival tadi.

"Toph bagi sedikit! Kau pelit 'ttebayou!" Naruto merajuk dengan wajah memelas.

"Ck, berisik!" Toph cukup senang dengan ekspresi Naruto saat ini.

"Toph yang cantik, yang manis, dan senang berbagi, aku mohon"

"Iya, iya, ini! Wajahmu membuatku muak" Toph mengatakan dengan nada bercanda sambil memberikan kantung makanan manis itu pada Naruto.

"Ehehehehe" Naruto menerima dan memakannya dengan lahap. Toph yang melihat ekpresi Naruto hanya menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Apa ada sesuatu diwajahku?" Naruto merasa risih diperhatikan Toph dengan intens.

"Tidak" Toph menggelengkan kepalanya "Apa warna rambutku sama denganmu Naruto?"

"Eh? Tidak, rambutmu itu hitam dan rambutku kuning!" Naruto yang kebingungan hanya menjawab seadanya.

"Oh, kuning itu seperti itu, cantik yah, lalu warna matamu itu apa?" Toph bertanya dengan antusias bahkan ia sampai merubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Naruto.

"E-eh, i-ini biru" Naruto tiba-tiba menjadi gugup dan mencoba mundur.

"Oh biru, apa punyaku juga sama?" Toph pun menjauhkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

"Errr…. Punyamu itu putih kehijauan yang sangat indah" Tiba-tiba Naruto menjadi kaku saat melihat kedalam mata Toph.

"Oh, hei jangan melamun!" Naruto segera sadar setelah dibentak Toph.

"M-maaf" Suasana menjadi hening dan canggung.

"Aku jadi ingin melihat. Aku ingin melihat banyak warna, aku ingin melihat awan yang dingin itu, aku ingin melihat cahaya matahari, aku ingin melihat rumput yang aku duduki, dan aku ingin melihat wajah orang yang ada disekitarku, Ayah, Ibu, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, bahkan paman Iroh, aku ingin melihat semua itu" Toph bicara dengan pelan dan kepala yang ia sembunyikan di lipatan kaki nya yang ia tekuk.

"Yah, itu cuma impian gadis buta yang terlalu tinggi, aku selalu dianggap barang yang mudah pecah, padahal mereka tak tau seberapa kuatnya aku. Ibu juga selalu menghawatirkan sifatku ini, bagaimana aku akan mendapatkan seseorang yang mau menyanyangiku dengan tulus jika aku tetap memiliki sifat liar ini. Aku rasa dia benar, hanya 5 laki-laki yang manyayangiku dengan tulus. Aang, Sokka, Zuko, Paman Iroh, dan Ayah." Toph terus bermonolog mengakibatkan tetes air jatuh dari mata hijaunya yang berkabut.

"Enam"

Toph mendongak menatap seseorang yang mengoreksi kalimatnya. Dan lagi ia terpaku pada senyum sosok ini. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat ia lihat, tengah tersenyum menatap Toph.

"Kau melupakan satu lagi, Uzumaki Naruto 'trebayou!" Naruto tersenyum lebar dan merangkum wajah Toph. Jujur, Naruto tak tahu kenapa ia mengatakan ini. Naruto hanya geram saat dirinya tak disebut oleh Toph. Perasaan macam ini, Naruto kali ini setuju pada Sakura yang mengatakan ia bodoh. Ya, ia sangat bodoh, tapi bersama Toph ia rela menjadi bodoh, karena Toph bilang ia suka wajah bodoh Naruto.

Toph mencoba menarik garis bibirnya yang terasa kaku, ia membalas senyum Naruto dengan senyum paling manis yang Toph punya. Ya, ia punya enam sekarang, ah tidak, Toph rasa tetap lima. Naruto tak dapat ia kategorikan bersama mereka, Naruto punya tempat sendiri, yang hanya ada Naruto. Dan pemikiran itu membuat senyum Toph semakin tulus. Kali ini bukan senyum sombong dan palsu tapi senyum tulus untuk sang khayalannya, Naruto.

* * *

"Jadi kau berlatih dengan katak? Aku juga berlatih dengan hewan, dia sangat hebat dalam pengendalian tanah, dia adalah 2 tikus tanah" Toph bercerita dengan semangat.

"Wah, kau berlatih dengan tikus tanah? Menakjubkan!"

"Ya, aku tahu, aku menemukannya saat dulu aku kabur dari rumah" Toph tersenyum sombong.

"Eh, kau kan buta, bagaimana bisa?" Naruto terkejut, ternyata Toph sangat hebat.

"Cih, aku kan hebat. Waktu itu aku hanya ingin melihat keluar istana"

"Emmm…. Jadi kau tak pernah melihat? Kau juga tak tahu warna?" Naruto bertanya ragu, namun Toph hanya mengangguk acuh.

"Aku bisa mengajarimu!" Naruto tersenyum bangga pada Toph.

"Cih, buktikanlah bodoh!" Toph berucap sarkastis. Namun ia melihat setiap gerak-gerik Naruto, yang menunduk dan seperti mengambil sesuatu dan tiba-tiba menunjukannya di depan wajah Toph.

"Ini rumput yang kau injak. Warnanya hijau" Naruto menunjukan segenggam rumput yang ia cabut. Naruto kemudian mengambil bunga didekatnya.

"Ini adalah bunga, aku tidak tau jenisnya sih, yah pokoknya bunga, warnanya putih, indah kan?" Tiba-tiba Naruto menyematkan bunga itu di telinga Toph. Sang pengendali bumi hanya terdiam, ia masih mencerna pembelajaran yang diberikan Naruto. Toph merasa ia bisa melihat semuanya, warna-warna yang sering Katara ceritakan, wujud dari benda yang selama ini ia injak, dan segala impian di dalam kepalanya. Selama ia melihat Naruto, ia akan melihat seperti yang lainnya. Ya, setiap benda yang Naruto pegang akan ia lihat, entah kenapa. Orang bilang tanpa matahari tak ada yang bisa melihat, jadi, apa salah jika Toph menyebut Naruto adalah mataharinya?

Sepanjang sore mereka habiskan untuk belajar. Toph melihat semua benda yang dulu hanya bisa ia bayangkan. Dan Naruto merasa dirinya sangat dibutuhkan oleh seseorang, seorang gadis buta yang hanya bisa melihatnya. Ia tiba-tiba saja jadi tak keberatan untuk menjadi tak terlihat, selama Toph bisa melihatnya. Binar di mata gadis itu hanya untuknya, saat ini. Naruto merasa bahwa ia harus berterima kasih pada tuan Fukasaku.

Pada awalnya Naruto susah untuk berlatih, tuan Fukasaku bilang, ia harus membuka penglihatan dan hatinya atau setidaknya harus belajar mencintai sesuatu yang sederhana. Ia yang memang bebal tak mengerti. Dan tuan Fukasaku memutuskan untuk memberinya sedikit latihan. Ia akan mengirim Naruto ke tempat dirinya bisa menemukan kesederhanaan itu, dan tiba-tiba cahaya berpendar dan hanya silau yang dilihatnya. Namun tak lama ia mendengar jeritan seorang gadis, yang tak lain adalah Toph Bei Fong yang saat ini sedang tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang berbinar.

"Naruto, apa aku cantik?" Toph mengalihkan pandangannya pada apapun selain Naruto.

"E-eh, bagaimana ya? Kau malah tak nampak seperti wanita." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Dasar! Setidaknya berbohong bisa kan?" Toph jengkel dan berniat menggunakan pengendalian tanahnya sebelum Naruto menyambung kalimatnya.

"Tapi dengan sedikit riasan dan gaun kau akan sangat cantik, ehehehehe" Naruto mengatakannya dengan santai, berbeda dengan Toph yang wajahnya memerah. Seketika Toph beranjak dari duduknya dan seperti terburu-buru.

"Temui aku di air terjun kemarin nanti malam!" Toph meluncur dengan pengendalian tanahnya yang hanya membuat Naruto menganga.

* * *

Sang satelit alami bumi memantulkan sinar sang surya dengan terang. Naruto memandang keindahan yang disajikan sang rembulan, cahayanya begitu lembut dan sederhana. Entah kenapa kata sederhana ini meningatkannya pada seseorang. Gadis yang seharian ini menjadi pusat perhatiannya, Toph Bei Fong. Dia suka hal sederhana, seperti ketika ia tahu bagaimana warna rumput yang ia pijak. Mengingat hal itu membuat Naruto tersenyum sendiri.

"M-maaf, membuatmu menunggu" Sebuah suara menginterupsi lamunan Naruto, ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berdiri terpaku.

Di sana berdiri sosok mungil diterangi sinar bulan dengan gaun sutra panjang menyentuh tanah dengan sentuhan ikat pinggang tebal berwarna perak dengan motif teratai. Dibalik kain itu juga terlihat kaki kecilnya yang dibalut sepatu putih cantik yang tak tinggi. Wajahnya diberi sentuhan alami yang membuatnya semakin cantik dengan rambutnya yang digelung biasa namun diberi sentuhan tiara kecil dengan bunga putih dan merah mudanya. Ia sangat cantik, namun ini seperti bukan…

"Toph?" Naruto akhirnya menemukan suaranya yang sempat tertahan.

"Apa aku sudah cantik?" Toph berusaha keras menahan malu dan rasa hangat yang membanjiri wajahnya. Namun ketika ia mendengar suara kekehan seseorang, perasaannya tiba-tiba berubah dan berniat akan memukul sang pemilik suara. Namun niatnya ia tahan ketika ia melihat sang sosok khayalannya sedang berjongkok dihadapannya. Mata Toph membesar ketika melihat Naruto merobek kain yang ia pakai hingga sebatas lutut.

"Kau tidak perlu memakai gaun yang akan membuatmu terjatuh"

"Kau juga tak perlu memakai sepatu yang menghalangi penglihatanmu" Naruto melepas sepatu yang Toph kenakan. Setelahnya ia menuju ke sungai dibawah air terjun dan mencelupkan kain yang ia robek tadi dan memerasnya, kemudian berjalan ke Toph yang mematung.

"Kau juga tak perlu menggunakan riasan yang akan membuat wajahmu gatal" Naruto mengusapkan kain tadi ke wajah Toph untuk membersihkan riasannya. Entah kenapa ini semakin membuat pemerah pipi Toph semakin memerah, atau itu bukan pemerah pipi? Ah, entahlah.

"Kau juga tak perlu menggunakan hiasan rambut yang membuatmu risih" Naruto melepas tiara Toph. Ia kemudian mundur selangkah dan menatap puas hasil karyanya.

"Begini baru cantik" Naruto sangat puas dengan Toph yang sekarang, Toph yang sederhana.

Toph tak pernah merasa sesenang ini ketika dipuji. Jantungnya hampir lepas saat Naruto mengatakan ia cantik. Dalam hidupnya, ia senang saat orang lain memujinya karena pengendalian tanahnya, namun sekarang pujian Naruto lebih dari segalanya. Rasanya Toph ingin meledak kegirangan, ia memeluk Naruto dengan spontan sambil mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali.

Naruto yang terkejut dengan pelukan tiba-tiba Toph membalas pelukan itu dengan erat. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh gadis mungil ini. Aromanya seperti tanah, ah tidak, seperti embun pagi, segar dan alami, Naruto suka. Naruto merasa jantungnya berdebar, juga seperti ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya, Naruto tak menyangka bahwa pelukan dan ucapan terima kasih dari Toph memiliki efek seperti ini. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan kehangatan dihatinya seperti saat melihat teman-temannya, bukan, ini lebih kompleks dan sulit dimengerti, rasanya mendebarkan dan hangat yang berbeda. Naruto tak menyangka seorang Toph yang sederhana bisa membuat perasaan Naruto sekompleks ini.

Dibawah sinar bulan mereka berpelukan membagi perasaan yang tak mereka mengerti. Namun, tiba-tiba cahaya yang sangat terang membuat pelukan itu terlepas. Mereka berdua terkejut, tubuh Naruto bersinar sangat cerlang mengalahkan sinar bulan. Entah kenapa mereka merasa ini adalah tanda bahwa mereka harus berpisah.

"A-ada apa d-denganmu?" Suara Toph bergetar menahan tangis.

"A-aku rasa aku harus pergi Toph" Naruto menatap mata Toph yang sembab.

"Pergi? Kau adalah khayalanku! Kau tidak boleh pergi seenak jidatmu bodoh!" Toph berteriak

"Toph, aku Naruto, bukan khayalanmu!" Naruto memegang kedua bahu Toph dengan erat dan memaksa sang _blind bandit_ menatapnya.

"Naruto, kau khayalanku, seperti yang dikatakan Sokka" Toph menangis. Untuk kedua kalinya Naruto membuat Toph menangis. Ia benar-benar merasa bodoh kali ini. Mungkin hidup sebagai khayalan Toph itu lebih baik.

"Iya, aku memang khayalanmu 'ttebayou! Kau pernah bilang, kau benci dipanggil gadis kecil kan? Biasanya hanya anak kecil yang punya khayalan. Apa kau juga anak kecil?" Naruto mencoba membuat suasana menjadi lebih jenaka.

"Aku memang gadis kecil, aku tak keberatan, asal aku memilikimu" Toph menjawab dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

"Kau harus hidup di dunia nyata Toph, banyak yang menantimu disana. Teman-temanmu pasti cemas karena kau tak punya waktu lagi dengan mereka"

"A-aku hanya ingin bersamamu, kau adalah cahayaku, tanpamu aku benar-benar buta" Suara Toph bahkan semakin lemah dan hampir tak terdengar tertelan oleh suara tangisannya..

"Kau tak pernah buta Toph, justru sekaranglah kau menjadi buta. Sepanjang hari ini kau sama sekali tak melirik teman-temanmu, kau juga tak perduli pada sekitarmu, kau hanya melihatku. Justru sekaranglah kau yang buta, aku hanya khayalan dan kau melupakan kenyataan. Hidup dalam khayalan, tak akan membuatmu bahagia" Naruto mengatakannya dengan lancar namun dihatinya ia berteriak pada Toph untuk hanya melihatnya saja.

"A-aku…" Toph bingung harus mengatakan apa. Ia memang melupakan teman-temannya hari ini, ia tak membalas sapaan pagi hari mereka. Yang ia pikirkan hanya Naruto, sang khayalannya. Namun, bersama dengan Naruto ia merasa hidup, ia bisa melihat warna yang dulu tak bisa ia lihat, namun bersama dengan Naruto juga membuatnya tak merasakan apa yang dulu pernah ia rasakan. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, Paman Iroh, Momo, dan Appa adalah hal yang ia rasakan dulu yang hari ini tak ia rasakan.

"Kau harus bangun Toph" Naruto berkata pada Toph

"Pejamkan matamu, kau akan sadar"

"Apa kau akan pergi untuk selamanya?" Toph menatap mata indah Naruto.

"Aku adalah khayalanmu kan? Kau yang menentukan" Naruto mengulas senyumnya.

Toph memutuskan untuk kembali ke dunia nyatanya bersama Aang dan yang lainnya. Naruto melihat Toph memejamkan matanya menjadi tak rela, kenapa Toph tak memilih dirinya? Tapi ia sadar, hidup dalam khayalan adalah sesuatu yang salah dan Toph memilih jalan yang benar, dan Naruto akan mendukung keputusan Toph. Naruto memajukan wajahnya hingga kedua pucuk hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Toph, bahagialah"

Toph merasakan benda hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Hanya sekilas, setelah itu yang ia lihat adalah cahaya yang sangat terang dan kemudian menjadi gelap.

* * *

"Dasar! Aku kan hanya meminta sepotong bukan selusin! Apa kau mau membungkusnya seperti mumi?"

"M-maaf, aku dan Aang pikir lebih baik membeli sekalian banyak, iya kan Aang?"

"Ehehehehe….. Aku tak mengerti maksudmu Sokka"

"Yang benar saja! Kau minta dihajar?"

"Huwaaaaa… Appa, tolong aku…"

Suara-suara mengerikan tersebut membangunkan Toph. Ia membuka matanya dan seperti biasa, gelap. Toph kemudian menurunkan kakinya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Sepertinya Sokka dikejar Katara, dan semuanya ada disini. Toph tersenyum kecil.

"Wah, kau sudah bangun Toph?"

"Syukurlah"

"Kau tak apa-apa kan?"

"Apa ini karena Naruto itu?"

"Eh, Naruto? Siapa itu? Dia hanya khayalan masa kecilku, Zuko!"

"Hei, bagaimana kau tau? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku Raja Api kecil? Hyaaaaa….."

"E-ehhh….. Toph….."

* * *

"Wah, kau akhirnya bangun juga!"

"Em? Aku sepertinya tadi mimpi indah"

"Kau mimpi mesum, Naruto!"

"Tidak! Bukan mimpi indah begitu"

"Aaaaaa…. Ya, mesum"

"Tidak! Bukan begitu! Gyaaaahhhhh…."

XXXXX

Hai...

Saya hadir dengan fic gaje ini, semoga ga bikin mual ya? Maaf mengotori fandom suci ini dengan fic saya yang abal-abal^^ ini muncul begitu saja di otak saya, maaf kalau ga nyambung, kritik dan saran saya terima, kalau mau flame, harap login, wkwkwkwkwk okelah, itu aja,

See you...


End file.
